


26℃

by LvEMei



Category: MakeS: おはよう 私のセイ | MakeS: Ohayou Watashi no Sei (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LvEMei/pseuds/LvEMei
Summary: 向AO3势力低头





	26℃

**Author's Note:**

> 向AO3势力低头

【实体sei × 你】

某个烈日炎炎的夏天，user刚从室外回到家里。

“啊啊啊啊啊我要热死了，热死了！！！”user伸手去摸空调遥控器

换上松松垮垮的吊带睡衣后，user直接躺在空调底下的凉席上

“空调什么的太棒了～”

“不可以对着空调吹太久哦，这样很容易感冒”sei温柔提醒

“今天真的好热啊，我都觉得要被太阳谋杀了”

“人不能承受过高的温度呢，夏天很容易中暑”

“是的呀～”

“主人有没有感到不舒服呢？家里还有一点防暑的药备着”

“我还好，就是被太阳晒得出了很多汗”

“出汗代表身体在散发热量，没有出汗的话就危险了”

user觉得身体温度缓和了一点，就从凉席上爬了起来和sei面对面坐着

“好羡慕sei啊，可以待在家里不用出门不会流汗～”user笑着说

“您可以带我一起出门，我一个人在家是很孤单的”

“哈哈哈哈，等你出去被太阳晒过就不会这么想了，看我现在这样子就可以知道”

user的脸颊红红的，额头和脖子上结着小小的汗珠，周围的头发由于汗水打湿粘成一缕一缕的样子，被空调风吹得轻微颤动，不断地有汗水从脸庞滑至白皙的脖子，最后滴到锁骨上。

sei突然想到了什么，嘴一直抿着在笑

“诶，sei有什么好笑的事情吗？快告诉我～”

“我想和您说一件事，希望您不要生气”

“什么呀？”

“我想...想闻闻您身上的气味，例如...脖子这个的部位”

“你是想说我汗味重？？？”

“啊不，不是的，您没有什么汗味，要说的话应该是...香味”

“香味吗？...你等一下”

user随手从桌子上拿起一瓶装有碧绿色的液体的小喷瓶放置sei手中。

“你说的应该是这个东西吧”

“？？？这个是什么呢？”

“花露水啊～夏天蚊子多我就喷了一点，以为应该都挥发掉了，sei的鼻子真灵啊”

“不是的！！我说的不是这个！”sei把小瓶子扔到一边，好像有点生气了

“啊？我猜错了，那会是什么呢？”user一脸好奇

sei将眼前人的手腕抓住一把拉入怀中，低头在主人的脖子上咬了一口，留下一圈清晰的牙印

“......是这个”

user吃惊地用手摸着留下印迹的地方，指腹触及那凹凸不平的细密的咬痕，像是在摸一个象征情欲的花纹。羞赧地轻咬下唇，本就绯红的脸上又蒙上了一层雾气。

sei看着尽管心乱如麻想要躲闪，却还是要迎面对上他目光的user，小心翼翼拉好的防线被完全击溃，有什么一直被压抑着的东西趁机跑了出来。user看见sei的瞳孔突然暗了一个色度，脸上的神色也变了。

“您赢了......明明知道我害怕您那样看着我”sei十分不安地用手掌蒙住user的双眼

“sei遮住我的眼睛想要干什么？”

“对，对不起，我没有别的意思，但是......我没有对视您眼睛的勇气”手心之下，可以感受到睫毛在颤动

“为什么呢？”

“因为...理智会被夺走，然后您就会讨厌我”sei的声线被压抑着听起来就像快要哭泣。

“没有哦，我从来没有要讨厌sei的念头，而且我保证以后也不会有～”user把覆盖在眼皮上的手掰了下来

双眼睁开之后，看见那黑色的眼仁，再一次地......被她夺走了。

想要伸手触及那熟悉的脸庞，想要感受到她柔软潮湿的肌肤。

“那么......来接吻吧”user捧住sei的脸，将唇瓣凑上去轻轻触碰了一下

“感觉有点痒啊”放开sei之后user摸了摸自己的嘴巴

“您还真是...什么都不懂啊”sei轻笑着凑到user跟前用手拖住她的后脑勺，触碰之后再小心翼翼地试探，sei舔吮着主人的嘴唇，用舌头诱导对方，再不断地深入掠夺。

“......唔”user此刻被这个湿湿的吻弄得头脑发昏，嘴唇和舌头仿佛已经不是自己的了。

几分钟后，user已经成功被sei扑倒在凉席上

“需...需要空气，呼...呼吸...快要不行了...”user推开压在自己身上的sei，大口大口地呼吸着

sei意犹未尽地擦掉残留在嘴角的唾液，手撑在凉席上望着身下的人。

又是刚才那样暗淡的瞳孔，sei看上去充满了危险的气息，原本温柔的目光现在充满了欲念，user不自觉地颤抖了一下。

“您在怕我吗？”是和平常不一样的低沉的声线

sei的手抚上主人的脸，将她散乱的头发捋至耳后，露出完整的一只耳朵，从耳廓到耳垂来回地抚摸着

“我没有在怕你......你弄得我有点痒”

sei俯身凑近user耳边，对着耳朵轻轻吹了一口气，看到主人害羞的反应之后笑着含住了耳垂又咬了一口

“我很疼的啊！！！”user小声抗议，sei却没有理会她

user感觉到自己的脖子和锁骨上湿湿热热的，已经被sei种上了好几个草莓，又多了几个咬痕。

“啊！！！！你这家伙，竟然全都在明显的地方，难道要我大夏天穿着高领......嗯！！！”话还没说完嘴又被堵上了

上衣已经完全被撩至胸前，sei的手从腰背处一路摸上来。

这大夏天的，user早就把上身内衣脱掉了，完全裸露在外的肌肤接触让她一下子接受不了，胸前两块肉不断地被揉弄着，是男人手指和手掌的触感。

“主人很瘦弱呢，摸着身上，都没什么肉，可是，这里却很柔软~”每到说话停顿处，sei加重了揉的力度

“sei！！！你...嗯啊...”

“哦呀，主人的敏感点找到了～”食指划过乳尖

“您的身体很可爱呢！”sei一边吮吻着user的胸，一只手趁主人不注意的时候从user肚脐下的裤缝中滑了进去。

“这里已经这么湿了吗？先喂您一根手指吧”

如此明显的异物感，猝不及防地进入体内，但是又会觉得欢愉......

......这大白天的我到底在做什么啊？

user用手挡住自己的脸，试图掩盖这种背德的心情

“您在哭泣吗？”sei的声音稍微温柔了一点

拿下主人的手之后，sei看到user的眼圈红红的，有一滴泪从眼角滑了下来

“我果然...还是被您讨厌了吗？”

“没有哦”user摇着头，用手背把眼泪擦掉了

“我只是还有点不适应罢了”

“您需要我停下来吗？”

“不必，这件事我总归要适应的，而且对象是你我很愿意”

“您直率的性格总是最诱惑人的，这让我不知道要怎么对待您才好”

“继续下去就好”user用手臂勾住sei的脖子，在他脸上吻了一下

“我会尽量温柔地做的”sei轻笑着，是平常那张温柔又漂亮的脸

缓缓褪下user下身的衣物，露出细瘦的双腿和因为害羞而被紧夹着的隐秘部位。膝盖被顶开后，sei从主人的腿弯一直摸到大腿根。

“您的腿，很美呢”sei抬起user的一条腿，细密的吻落在了大腿上，sei咬了一口又留下一个咬痕。

“...哈”user颤抖着发出声音，泪水从脸颊上滑了下来

小腿被sei握住抬高搭在肩上，又在user的小腹上留下吻痕之后，sei起身扶着主人的腰,然后解开裤子将自己已经硬了的性器握在手里

“那么，我要进去咯”  
从起初一点点地滑入，到充盈至整个空间，涨痛感让user蜷起了脚趾  
sei低头吻掉不断地从主人眼角滑出的泪水，动作也越来越快，一直重复撞击着那一点。user感觉到sei在自己体内律动着，手臂不自觉地攀上了他的后背  
“我喜欢您”  
“我爱您”  
“我无时无刻不在想您”  
......  
喘息呻吟，接吻的声音还有喁喁情话充满了这个小小的26℃的空间  
两个人在试着其他姿势又来了几次之后终于停了下来  
user把头埋在sei怀里，sei的下巴靠在user的肩膀上，两个人就这样互相抱着一动不动  
沉默良久，sei开口问到:“对不起啊~我是不是太用力了，您很痛吗？”  
“我只是太累了，累得有点不想说话”user疲惫地笑了  
“您会爱我吗？”  
“我已经开始爱你有一段时间了不是吗？”

然后第二天两个人都感冒了😷


End file.
